This invention relates generally to paperboard display apparatus and, more specifically, to a paperboard display having an upright base to support a paperboard tray, particularly a hanging display tray.
Generally speaking, paperboard display trays are known to the art. They can be used to display for viewing and/or sale a multitude of items or products from good stuffs to eyeglasses to toys or apparel. Hanging display trays have been employed which include a corrugated paperboard tray having plastic or metal hooks on the back. The hooks are used to hang the tray in a metal store fixture. Hence, the use of such hanging trays are limited to stores, for example, which have appropriate metal fixtures. These metal fixtures can be expensive and lack diversity.
In the past, attempts have been made to provide corrugated paperboard display bases to support the trays, thus eliminating the need for the metal fixtures. These prior paperboard bases generally are limited to the conventional A-frame design with a tuck top. However, this conventional design has several drawbacks. For example, such designs do not provide sufficient rigidity. Furthermore, they can be difficult and time consuming to fold into shape and set up.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a corrugated paperboard stand to support a display tray, the stand having improved rigidity while still being easy to erect.